


I've found a home

by sidoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parents, domestic??, hinted kunten, kid! dreamies, narration is winwin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidoco/pseuds/sidoco
Summary: Jisung was a blessing to their lives that Sicheng wasn't expecting but definitely wouldn't trade for anything.





	I've found a home

It's been a few years and Sicheng still hasn't gotten used to this kind of thing. Jaehyun's footsteps becomes more evident as he went downstairs followed by a smaller padding sound and soon, Sicheng gets two kisses as a greeting from the two, he smiles. He's not used to it but it's definitely worth finding comfort on. 

He still remembers the first time he held Jisung in his arms. He was so small back then, Sicheng thought he might break him once he handles him knowing how clumsy he was. But despite all that he took the courage and gently held Jisung in his arms while Ten placed his hands onto Sicheng’s chest telling him it would be fine as Jaehyun gives him a thumbs up and Kun urges him to give the baby a kiss and he does it. With uncertainty, he closed his eyes and kissed the baby in the cheeks, making Ten cheer for him and tell him he is doing so well and he will be a great father.

Father, Sicheng likes the sound of that. 

Soon, Jisung was learning how to talk. Jaehyun was cooking at that time while Sicheng was playing with Jisung smiling fondly as the baby babbled and sudden Sicheng stops and Jaehyun drops his spatula. 

"Did he just say papa?" Jaehyun asks, staring at Sicheng who is equally still in shock. 

"hehemm, Papa!" And soon, Jisung was lifted out of his baby chair into Sicheng and Jaehyun's arms with a kissing feast. 

It was the birthday party that made Sicheng feel emotional, it was a small thing but Jaehyun understands him as his husband console him while Jisung babbles into the toy he was biting as Ten and Kun kiss his cheeks greeting him a happy birthday. The event was kinda small, nothing too grand as Sicheng doesn't like sharing milestones to the people that don't care about it, he would rather have ten visitors who truly is happy for him than a thousand who are only there for their presence. Jisung was growing, so is Sicheng and Jaehyun. 

"Love, what are you thinking about so hard early in the morning?" He snaps back to reality out of his memories, smiling at his husband and scooping Jisung up into his arms from Jaehyun. 

"Papa!" Jisung slaps both of his hands onto Sicheng’s cheeks squishing it with a smile on his face, Jaehyun's laughter resonating around the room as they started their day.

Sicheng feels like its too fast, they're on the car now heading to school as Jisung excitedly sing along to the nursery rhyme blasting off the radio that Jaehyun connected to. He still feels like Jisung is a baby that he cradled in his arms during the sleepless nights of wondering what he needs, but now he can perfectly say what he wants and what he doesn't want and he contemplates whether that's a good thing or not, and he ends up giggling. Jisung doesn't catches it but Jaehyun does. 

"What are you laughing at?" Jaehyun asks as his gaze shifted from the road to his husband then to the road again. 

"Nothing, just thinking about the nights we couldn't sleep because of our little rascal but now he can tell us what he likes and doesn't, and not entirely sure whether that's a good thing or not." Jaehyun laughs along too, hands snaking around as Sicheng intertwined it with his humming contentedly, it will be fine, he has Jaehyun and Jisung, they will be fine. 

The car has stopped and they stepped out as Jisung whined to be out of his seat, Jaehyun quickly unstrapping him out of his seat as Sicheng took his bag and offered his hands for Jisung to take. They walked to class, smiling as Doyoung greeted them with Jaemin and Chenle with him bear hugging Jisung as Doyoung told them that he will be taking care of him. The two husbands waved their child goodbye as he ran up to them and gave them a kiss and soon, Jisung is hand in hand with Jaemin and Chenle sitting somewhere in class. 

It was an afternoon that day, Sicheng clearly remembers as he prepared sandwiches for Jisung once he gets home. He wipes his hands onto the hand cloth and watched tv to kill time as he waits for Jisung. Dance class was tiring as usual for today but his little munchkin knows how to brighten up his day as the door unlocked, Jisung's loud laughter ringing around the living room as Sicheng stood up from his seat greeting Kun who has Chenle in his grasp bidding goodbye to him. 

Soon, Sicheng scoops up Jisung into his grasp, kissing him while they walk to the kitchen and he asks him about his day. 

"Papa! Today Nana, Lele, and I played hide and seek." He shows a toothy smile as Sicheng placed a juice and sandwiches in front of him, sitting in front of his son. 

"That's nice, baby, so then what happened?" 

"Lele was running around when he bumped into Nana trying to hide so Nana was the next tagger! Papa it was so fun! Do you think Dada would like it if we played it this weekend?" Jisung pulls his puppy eyes on his Papa while he munches on his sandwich, and Sicheng knows he can't say no. 

" I'm sure he would love too." His little baby cheers. 

He was onto his second sandwich when he makes a screeching noise which concerns Sicheng until Jisung was running towards his bag unzipping it to retrieve a piece of paper. 

"Papa! Papa! Look! Teacher Doyoung asked us to draw our family today, and look! I drew Papa, Dada, and me in the middle!" Sicheng gently takes the paper out of Jisung's grasp looking at it fondly with a smile, he feels his heart melts as Jisung stare back at him still sporting a toothy smile waiting for his Papa's response. He hauls Jisung onto his lap kissing the little boy and saying he did a good job as he retrieves a magnet from the drawer and paste the drawing on their refrigerator door. 

Family, it always brought uncertainties to Sicheng when he heard it. But now that he is glancing at Jisung and his drawing, he realizes that family is a word that describes him, Jaehyun, and Jisung. With Jaehyun and Jisung the word feels just right. 

(Jaehyun gets home that night kissing Sicheng first as he steps in. He unties his tie while his husband whispers to him that their munchkin was asleep and leads him towards the kitchen where dinner for him was reserved. Jaehyun's eyes landed on Jisung's drawing as Sicheng prepared his meal and he smiles widely, heart swelling at the thought of the word family.) 

**Author's Note:**

> ofc this is again unedited when did i edit my work HDHDHD ill reread this tomorrow sinc ei like writing before sleeping so, yes,,,, hope yall enjoyed this🥺?? feedbacks violent reaction criticism (but gently pls) are acceptable


End file.
